Alternative Therapy
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda is admitted into an asylum after a failed attempt at suicide. Her body holds as many scars as it does secrets, along with the voices in her head. Terrified to be touched, almost too scared to speak, can she ever hope for recovery?
1. Chapter 1

_They'll kill you._

 _Lock you up._

 _They know what you are._

 _They know what you think._

 _They know. WE know. They know, and those that don't will soon enough._

Zelda tried to tune the voices out as she was led from the front hall of the asylum to her room, the doctors and nurses grim-faced. The walls were clinically white, a painful shade that made her want to cry.

 _They're judging you, judging you right now. You stupid slut._

 _Stupid whore_.

Zelda shook her head and the nurses beside her mumbled something to each other.

 _Now they're talking about you... You stupid-_

"Miss?" one of the doctors was speaking to her carefully, a soothing voice that upset her more than calmed her.

 _They want to lure you in, then they'll stick things in you, but you'd like that? Wouldn't you whore?_

"Miss? Can you hear me?" the doctor spoke again as they made her sit in a chair made of some plastic painted to look wooden.

"Y-yes," she managed to stammer out.

"My name is Doctor Mario," he said and Zelda chanced a glance up at his face. A big bushy mustache obscured his mouth, but his eyes were kind, the skin around them crinkling with what she assumed was a smile.

 _He smiles for whores. Whores like you._

"You're Zelda Harkinian-Nohansen, aren't you?" he asked carefully and she managed a nod. "Do you know why you are here Miss?"

 _You tried to kill yourself, slit your whore wrists, let your slut blood run red down the drain... You FAILED, like you fail at EVERYTHING!_

The voices made her flinch and she nodded, a quick jerk of her head.

"Miss, you tried to commit suicide with a steak knife at your family's home, do you remember?" Again, she nodded the same quick up and down, terrified to open her mouth. "Can you tell me why?"

 _Tell him whore. Tell him why. Tell him what the men did... what your father did in response... TELL HIM! LET HIM JUDGE YOU._

 _THEY ARE ALL JUDGING YOU!_

"Miss," the doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his rather round nose, "I believe you are suffering from some sort of pshychotic break. Can you tell me if you're hearing voices?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"How many different voices are there?"

 _Tell him, tell him who we belong to, he'll love it._

"I-I don't know," she lied and dug her fingernails into her palms as the voices screamed.

 _LYING WHORE!_

 _LIES!_

 _You know us... so very well..._

 _Breaking promises, breaking vows, something we cannot allow!_

Zelda flinched and heard the doctor sigh _._

"I'm going to start you on a medicine that will calm you down, hopefully quiet down those voices okay?" One jerk of her head up and down, not a sound coming from her lips as the voices in her head shouted in protest.

 _YOU CAN'T SILENCE US!_

"We need to document everything you've been admitted with, any bruises or marks on your body... Do you understand?"

 _He wants to see your body._

 _You want him to don't you?_

 _Fucking slut. I bet you do._

 _You want him to want you._

 _Disgusting._

 _Disgusting whore._

 _You make us sick._

 _WE CAN'T LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE!_

 _GO AWAY!_

 _Can't even kill herself right... pathetic._

XxX

A brunette nurse smiled warmly at Zelda as they stepped into an empty room containing one white sheeted bed in the corner, nailed to the floor just like the one white dresser and the one white bedside table. One of everything, and now one Zelda. "Alright honey," she said sweetly, "my name's Daisy, I'm one of the nurses on staff here... I have to give you some new clothes," she indicated a grey bundle in her arms, "and I have to check you for any bruises etcetera okay?"

 _She wants to judge you. They all do._

"O..kay," Zelda nodded carefully and the nurse motioned to her clothes.

"Alright just drop down to nothing, no bras with underwire or anything are allowed honey, especially not with your history."

 _She means your big fuck up._

 _Stupid bitch, you can't even kill yourself right_.

Zelda shivered as she began to remove her bloodstained t-shirt, eyes unable to look at anything more than the floor. She couldn't look up at the nice nurse, couldn't see the judgement she was about to have in her eyes.

 _She's going to judge you, then hand you over naked to the men down the hall._

 _You'd like that too much, wouldn't you?_

 _Maybe they'll isolate you, try to purify you._

 _It won't work, you're a FILTHY WHORE!_

Zelda unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, bracing herself as the nurse walked around her. She heard a gasp as she pulled off her dark sweatpants and flinched, worried she did something wrong.

 _Exposing yourself to a stranger? Nothing new from you..._

"Honey what happened to you?" the nurse asked in a horrified whisper and Zelda flinched as she felt Daisy draw nearer. She heard a click of a tape recorder.

 _Recording your naked body._

 _Do you like that?_

 _Disgusting._

 _Filthy._

 _No one wants you._

 _NO ONE BUT WHORES LIKE YOU WILL EVER WANT YOU!_

"Patient has severe scarring on upper inner thighs..." Zelda let out a shaky breath, glancing up at the gray clothes being shoved in her arms. "You can put these on now honey, I've seen enough."

 _She's disgusted by your whorish antics._

 _FILTHY._

 _You sicken us._

Zelda dressed quickly and turned to look at the nurse's name badge hanging at her hip, unable to look the woman in the eyes. Daisy, that was a flower right? A bright yellow one...

"Alright now there's a few medications the doctor wants you to take," she reached into a pocket on her off-white scrubs and pulled out a medicine cup holding a colorful variety of pills. "So let me see you swallow these down and then we'll give you the grand tour okay?"

 _Wants you to swallow them down._

 _Swallow whore._

 _SWALLOW THEIR POISON._

 _You've done it before..._

XxX

They led her through the white halls, her bare feet making soft footfalls as they moved. She saw a dining area, several meeting rooms, and finally they ended up in a massive open area. Here patients milled about, some sitting in the once plush chairs, others drawing under close supervisions, and some just staring into the distance. "Here's the recreational area," Daisy said with a smile. "Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Zelda looked at her quickly, horrified at the thought.

 _You thought she'd want to be your friend? Stupid._

 _Stupid as always._

 _Go make "friends". They can do more of what you like._

 _What you want._

 _Whore_

 _Look, that one over there with the blue hair is gawking at you._

 _Why don't you fuck him?_

 _Fuck him, let him fuck you._

 _FILTH._

 _YOU DISGUST ME! DISGUST US!_

Zelda stumbled from the nurse's side and moved into the room, keeping her attention on her bare toes as she came to an empty table. She pulled out a chair, cringing as it groaned against the tile. Someone screamed and she flinched, looking around quickly. Her eyes ran over the faces, finding most of them ignoring her. Almost everyone was looking away, except one man. He sat in a plush chair, looking right at her with wide blue eyes.

 _Look, the whore caught a man's eye._

 _Go fuck him._

 _Suck his cock._

 _If he lets you._

 _Beg him._

 _Get on your knees and beg._

 _Or do you prefer to be tied up?_

 _Isn't that how HE did it?_

 _THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT HUH?_

 _We know you wanted it... now you want it again... trash._

Zelda looked away from him quickly, not liking the feeling his dark blue eyes on her stirred in the pit of her stomach. She sat, looking back to the man to see him watching her intently.

 _He likes you whore._

 _Fuck him._

 _Like you want to._

 _Always want to._

 _You're a slut. He can smell the slut on you._

 _Pathetic. Haven't you had enough?_

 _IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!_

She swallowed hard, eyes unable to look away despite the fact that she felt sick just looking at him. His dark blue hair was spiked, his eyes curious, surprised, a ghost of a grin on his lips. She noticed of all the patients, he was the only one wearing long sleeves. Curious.

 _Curious about your next fuck?_

 _YOU MAKE US SICK!_

 _We despise you, hate you with all that we are._

 _Disappointment._

 _Not even a good fuck._

 _Can't spread her legs right... Can't do anything right... so pathetic._

Her eyes moved back to his and found him looking away from her, his eyes now on whatever he had in his lap. He seemed to be scribbling, and Zelda just turned her attention to her hands. She fiddled with her thumbs, picking at a torn cuticle as she tried to calm down.

"Take a deep breath," she mumbled to herself and shut her eyes, losing herself in her calming exercises she was taught as a child. A noise caught her attention and she opened her eyes, staring at the piece of paper that was new on the table before her, the edges torn and rough as if it was torn out in a hurry.

'I know what you are' scribbled in dark blue ink. She looked around her, heart thundering in panic. The blue haired man was gone.

 _He knows._

 **XXX**

 **Here's a trip down the rabbit hole for you. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda skipped dinner that night. The thought of eating their food turned her stomach, and the voices were getting painfully loud in her head, so all she did was hide in her room. She sat on her bed, rocking slightly, eyes fixated on the piece of paper she had brought back with her for some reason she couldn't fathom.

'I know what you are'

 _He knows._

 _Knows what you've done._

 _Wants you to do it to him._

 _You will... won't you whore?_

 _You'll fuck him, suck his cock, do whatever he wants._

 _Disgusting..._

 _You're filth._

 _DEAD TO US!_

She cringed on her bed, squeezing her eyes shut, begging the voices to stop. Who was that man? How did he know who she was? What she was? How could he?

 _BECAUSE YOU REEK YOU SLUT!_

 _You smell of it._

 _You smell like their poison._

 _Idiot._

 _You deserved it._

 _Because you WANTED it!_

 _Like you want him..._

 _The one with blue hair..._

Tears pricked at her eyes, warm hot tears that felt as though they'd sear her skin to cry.

 _Cry your acid tears._

 _Poison in your blood..._

 _They'll do it again._

 _You can't sleep._

 _If you fall asleep the man with blue hair will come in here..._

 _You want that though, don't you?_

 _Then you can blame him..._

 _Like you did the others._

 _All their fault._

 _Not yours..._

 _IT WAS YOUR FAULT!_

A stuttering cry escaped her lips, unheard by anyone else. She was alone. Alone with a dozen voices screaming in her head. "Zelda?" a kind voice made her jump in shock and she looked to the door to see a bright smiling face framed by puffy blonde hair and blue earrings as round as a ball. "Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"N-no," Zelda shook her head carefully and the woman pulled her pink lips into a pout.

"Sweetums," she said soothingly as she came in, revealing soft pink scrubs. The sudden color almost hurt Zelda's eyes in the white room. She came in with a tray of food and Zelda shook her head. "You need to eat otherwise the medicine will upset your stomach," her voice was kind and soothing. "Since it's time to take your evening dose, you should eat something.

Zelda looked to the tray. Gray looking mush. Colorless. Lifeless. She shook her head and the nurse sighed.

"Well that's fine dear," she said and held out a small plastic cup containing pills.

 _Poison._

 _SWALLOW IT!_

 _Like you always do._

 _LET THE POISON WIN!_

 _Then blame the others for what happens._

 _ALL YOUR FAULT!_

Zelda cringed and reached for the cup. She glanced at the nurse's nametag. Peach. A soft, sweet fruit. She wanted one.

"Need anything else?" Zelda just shook her head. "Okay, I'll be doing my rounds in a little bit, I'll stop in then." With that the pink scrubs were gone, and Zelda was alone.

 _You're never alone..._

XxX

Sleep tugged at Zelda's brain as the facility seemed to darken around her. She wanted to lay down on the stiff sheets, lay her head on the joke of a pillow, close her eyes, and let sleep take her. But she was terrified. Sleep wouldn't come. It knocked on the door, hanging over the precipice, but wouldn't take the plunge.

She sat on her bed, knees to her chest, arms around her legs. She rocked, trying to calm her breathing. A shadow passed by her door that was slightly cracked, darkness blocking the light from the hall. She tensed, ready to bolt if need be. The shadow seemed to crouch, and a moment later the door cracked open a little bit wider. Zelda leapt to her feet, eyes on the sliver of light. Her breath stopped, her heart thundered.

A bright orange bag of chips was slipped into the crack of the door. The shadow stood up, eased the door back to it's original cracked setting, and walked off quickly. Zelda stared in disbelief. A tiny bag of chips. Unopened. Was this a trick? Was it poisoned?

 _POISONED!_

 _Go ahead, not the first time you've taken things from strangers..._

Zelda ignored the voices taunting her, instead listening to the rumble from her stomach. She tiptoed around her bed, wary of the still open door, and slowly made her way to the bag. Who did the shadow belong to? Who would give her chips? She stared at the bag of chips, wanting the powdery cheesy goodness, but terrified to reach. Fearful of the possibility that the shadow was still lurking about. Waiting to grab her.

Panic hurting her chest, she knelt down, reaching pale fingers to the chips slowly. She gripped the bag and pulled it to her, scrambling on her hands and knees back to the safety of the other side of her bed. There, back pressed against the white walls, she examined the bag.

It was sealed. No rips. No holes. Still in date too. Had Peach left it for her? Why didn't she just come on in then? Why be so weird about it? Hesitation slowing her movements, Zelda ripped open the bag. The crinkling sound of the bag made her cringe. Wouldn't someone hear her? The bag open, she looked at the crunchy cheesy bites and gave in.

 _Now you've done it._

 _Given in to their poison._

 _Stupid slut..._

XxX

Zelda jolted awake, the humming of a feminine voice soothing once she placed the sound. Sweeping the floor, a tiny woman stood right outside the door. Zelda sat up slowly, trying to place the song. It sounded so familiar...

"Oh hello dearie," she smiled up at her, a kind round face peering up under dark bangs. "Any trash in your room for me to take?" she queried and Zelda sheepishly held up the empty bag of chips. "Now how'd you get those?" she put her hands on her wide hips, a smile on her face that showed she wasn't upset at all.

"Someone... brought them," Zelda said and the woman chuckled.

"Sounds like someone has a secret admirer," she whispered conspiratorally. Zelda shook her head emphatically. "I'm serious! Who else would leave food outside your door?"

"I-I don't know," Zelda admitted and the woman smiled as she stepped forward to take the empty bag. Zelda shied from her hand, not wanting to be touched, and the woman just gave her another warm smile before backing up.

"Well don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she winked and stepped out the door, vanishing down the hallway in a flurry of chemical scents.

"She's an odd cleaning lady," Daisy's voice made Zelda jump, the brunette smiling at her in the doorway. "Come on, time to take your meds and to grab some breakfast." Zelda nodded and stood up, stretching slightly. "After breakfast there's some group meetings you can attend, or you can just hang out in the rec area... there's a garden-"

"C-can I shower?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Of course honey, I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner! Right through here," she moved to the wall, opening a door Zelda had just assumed led to a closet. "Toilet, sink, and shower, all for you. Soap's on a dispenser, it's flowery unless you need a special one." She indicated a dispenser much like the ones by sinks in public bathrooms. "Towels we will bring and Nana will pick up."

"Nana?" Zelda asked and Daisy laughed.

"Yes, the strange little lady, we all call her Nana," she smiled and Zelda felt her lips threaten to twist into a smile. "Now then you have a meeting with both Doctor Mario and Doctor Aran today, we'll get you when it's time okay?" a nod was all Zelda could manage as she eyed the white tile of the shower warily.

 _Strip down._

 _Do it._

 _Want to be naked don't you?_

 _Want them to see you..._

 _Want them to want you..._

 _WHORE!_

"How did you sleep last night Zelda?" Daisy asked and Zelda stared at her for a moment as the words sank in.

"Oh... fine," she mumbled, moving forward to the open shower area.

"Would you like to shower?" she asked and Zelda nodded. "Alright, I'll fetch you a towel and some clean clothes okay? You can shower after breakfast. Come now, follow me."

XxX

Careful steps took her into the dining area, her light eyes surveying the scene carefully. Her eyes landed on the man with blue hair and her heart sped up.

 _Go fuck him._

 _Like you want._

 _Slut._

 _Spread your legs and let him in._

 _Poison first, then the man... Remember?_

 _OF COURSE YOU DO!_

Zelda tensed as the voices raged on, eyes on the blue haired man with his back to her as he sat at a table with another man with blue hair. The other had longer hair that hung in his eyes. His wrists were covered in vicious red scars and his eyes were on the other with adoration. Zelda felt a pang of jealously as she tore her eyes away, moving to the line. Maybe they'd have something sealed she could eat. Like the chips...

She made it to the food servers, and found tiny boxes of cereal at the end of the line. On the top row sat her favorite kind, the dark blue box and cartoony character promising her sugary bliss. Her vision tunneled to that as she moved towards it, thinking of filling her stomach with food more than-

-her hand hit another. She gasped and jumped back, eyes landing on the hand going for her box of cereal. She followed the sleeved arm up to the face, gasping again at the spiky blue-haired man.

"S-sorry," he stumbled over his tongue, hand pulling back as if the contact burned. "Here, you take it," he said softly, eyes not on her but an imaginary spot in between them. He started to move away, Zelda feeling panic in her quickening breath.

 _FUCK HIM LIKE YOU WANT TO!_

 _WHORE!_

 _SLUT!_

 _He touched your hand, your body is next..._

She cringed against the words, a whine escaping her lips and the man whirled, concern in his dark blue eyes that briefly met hers. "You okay?" he asked and she panicked, every inch of her body telling her to do one thing.

She ran.

 _HE KNOWS WHAT YOU ARE!_

 _YOU AREN'T SAFE!_

 _Just kill yourself._

 _Succeed this time... disappointment..._

 _END IT ALL!_

Zelda whimpered as she ran, heart thundering like it wanted to break out of her chest. She needed to hide. Needed to get away.

 _He's dangerous._

 _In his eyes..._

 _He's killed before._

 _Fucked before._

 _He's killed and fucked and now he has his eyes on you..._

XxX

Zelda burst from the double doors to the outside, a pitiful garden that needed weeding a few feet ahead of her in the dry dirt. She sucked down air, falling to her knees as she tried to breathe sweet fresh air. Breathe... In... Out...

"Zelda?" Daisy's voice was full of concern and soft, but still Zelda jumped as if she struck her. "What happened?"

"He...I..." she fumbled over her tongue, unsure what to say.

"Did Ike say something to you?" she asked carefully.

"Ike?" Zelda didn't know a man named Ike.

"The man with the blue spiky hair, his name is Ike. Zelda if he said something to you I'm sorry he's dealing with a severe form of PTSD and-"

"His hand touched mine," Zelda said softly and Daisy's brow furrowed.

"He touched you?"

"It was an accident," Zelda mumbled, "but it scared me." She blushed with the admission, not quite sure what else to say but the truth. Daisy smiled at her, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Well, Ike means you no harm, though he does say strange things from time to time... Now here," she held up a medicine cup and Zelda sighed as she held out a hand. Another colorful pill cocktail for her.

 _Poison... poison in pink, blue, yellow..._

 _They'll throw you to him, this Ike._

 _Ike._

Daisy left and Zelda rocked back and forth slightly. "Ike," she breathed the name, willing her heart to calm down.

XxX

Zelda finally calmed down enough to go back to her room. She opened the door, smiling at the sight of one neatly folded bleached white towel, one neatly folded bleached white washcloth, one neatly folded grey set of pants and shirt, and one... her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of the tiny cereal box beside the clothes, a torn piece of paper under it.

'I'm sorry' the paper read in the same scrawl from the day before. She stared at the cereal. How did he know?

 _He's been in here._

 _He's the shadow._

 _He'll come back._

 _You can't sleep..._

 _You aren't safe..._

 _Not here._

 _Not anywhere._

 _NOWHERE IS SAFE!_

 **XXX**

 **So, the second chapter down the rabbit hole... we've got a ways to go! Shout out to my reviewers for the first chapter: concisponci, FireEmblemNerd0909, and the guest 0! Let me know what you think, much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

The shower was freezing cold, then alarmingly hot, then freezing cold again as Zelda stood there. The soap dispenser nailed to the wall released a pink fluid into her hands that smelled of some sickly sweet flower. Zelda imagined the nurse from the evening shift used this with everything.

She felt dirty.

She felt so weird and wrong... so wrong.

 _Whore..._

 _Look at the bitch trying to be rid of us..._

 _We'll never go... away..._

The voices seemed much softer now, something that made her a little happy. Maybe the medicine was working? Her eyes trailed to the bandages around her wrists, hiding her shame.

 _Peel it off, pick at the scabs..._

 _End it all before he comes back..._

 _He'll hurt you, they all will._

 _HE did, so why wouldn't he?_

 _You want him... it's in your eyes._

 _He knows you do, so he's going to come back._

 _Only for that..._

 _Nothing more..._

Zelda shook her head and stepped from the shower, turning off the water belatedly and wringing her long brown hair out on the floor. She watched the droplets form tiny puddles, wondering what it felt like to splash onto the ground like that. Sighing, she dried her body quickly, pulling on the drab gray clothes and padding on bare feet out into her room.

The box of cereal sat on her bed.

What to do?

Eat it?

Leave it?

Throw it away?

She had no idea, and the voices were being obnoxiously silent for once. As if they had no suggestions... she sat on her bed, eyeing the box as if it would explode. Her stomach rumbled, a traitor to the cause, and she grabbed the box, ripping the top off and opening the plastic bag inside eagerly. She poured the dry cereal into her mouth, not caring about the powdery sugar that tumbled past her lips.

"Zelda?" Daisy's voice made her jump guiltily and she wiped the crumbs from her mouth. "It's time for your appointment with Doctor Aran." Zelda nodded and stood up, hand gripping the cereal box tightly. It was empty now, but she wanted to hold onto it because... she wasn't sure. "Alright honey, follow me okay?"

XxX

Zelda didn't like this doctor. She was pretty, that much was obvious, with beautiful long blonde hair swept up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a labcoat over what Zelda was pretty sure was a skintight jumpsuit.

 _She's a doctor for whores like you..._

 _Disgusting..._

"Hello I'm Doctor Samus Aran," she said in a very professional tone. Zelda gripped the box tighter. "You must be Zelda Harkinian-Nohansen."

"Y-yes," she stammered out.

"Tell me about you Zelda," she folded her hands on top of the desk, her nails a light sky blue.

 _Tell her about being a whore._

 _Tell her what it was like..._

"I-I don't understand what you mean," Zelda managed, ignoring the unhelpful suggestions from the voices. She focused on the box in her hands. What did it mean?

 _TELL HER!_

"What brings you to my facility?" her voice sounded almost annoyed and Zelda cringed.

"I tried to kill myself," she whispered, eyes moving to her bandaged wrists.

"Why?"

 _TELL HER!_

 _TELL HER NOW!_

"Because I-I-I-" she couldn't speak, couldn't say a word around the lump forming in her throat.

 _POISONED!_

 _Ike poisoned you!_

 _Now you'll be mute._

 _Mute... unable to call out._

 _Nothing new..._

 _This is what he wanted..._

 _What they all want..._

"When you were admitted, Nurse Daisy gave you a precursory glance, she documented," she shuffled open a file on her desk, "very bad scarring on your upper thighs... What happened? Can you tell me?"

"NO!" Zelda leapt to her feet with the shout, the voices joining in. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" she screamed and turned on her heel, storming out of the room and down the hall. She wanted to hide, wanted to be safe.

 _NOWHERE IS SAFE!_

 _NOWHERE!_

 _N-O-W-H-E-R-E!_

She clapped her hands over her ears, nails digging into her scalp as she shut her eyes and crouched down, terrified to move.

"Stop stop stop stop stop," she repeated the word on a loop, rocking slightly. Footsteps down the hallway made her leap to her feet and try to run.

"Miss Harkinian-Nohansen," the blonde doctor yelled after her, "get back here!" she screeched at her in response as she ran away, wanting to get away from her. Zelda looked over her shoulder at the doctor, rounding the corner-

-she smacked into someone who yelped. Zelda's backside hit the tile, no doubt leaving a bruise, and she tried to scramble to her feet when she recognized the low hanging blue hair of the man Ike had been having breakfast with. "Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice, eyes worried as he held up hands to show he meant no harm.

 _RUN! HE'LL HURT YOU!_

 _HAND YOU OVER TO IKE!_

She listened to the voices and ran past him, too terrified to see if he followed her. She couldn't do this. She needed a safe place.

 _Safe doesn't exist..._

Oh how she knew that.

XxX

Somehow Zelda found herself back in the garden which was thankfully deserted. She heaved a sigh of relief and moved over to the wilting plants, curious what was supposed to be growing there. The path split off from the tiny garden, a small concrete path leading off to who knows where. What to do? Curiosity and a desire for a safe place spurred her down the path.

She wound down the narrow trail, thin fruit trees and small bushes giving way to a big open field. A crumbling wall sat off to one side, the bricks blackened from a long forgotten fire. Curious, she went over to the wall and sat on it, hand brushing at the rough bricks. They were ugly and scarred... she knew the feeling.

How old was this? What happened? Sitting there in silence, she shut her eyes.

Right now the voices were quiet.

Right now there was peace.

Right now... she felt safe...

 _Oh how wrong you are..._

 **XXX**

 **Quick chapter because I want to and my neighbors have their tv so loud I can hear the soundtrack to Amazing Spiderman 2 through my carpeted floors... So I can't go to sleep even if I wanted to. Anyway let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

_Talk to him._

 _Tell him what happened._

 _Let him know the truth..._

Zelda tried to ignore the voices as Doctor Mario read over her chart, the nurse Daisy approaching her with a blood pressure cuff. The nurse was nice, gentle with her movements, but when she approached Zelda screeched and tried to back away. The doctor looked up from her chart briefly and went back without so much as a noise.

 _You annoyed him with that._

 _SHUT UP SLUT!_

 _WHORE!_

 _END IT ALL!_

She whimpered against the screaming onslaught in her head and the nurse gave her a sympathetic smile.

 _She's judging you._

 _She hates you._

 _HATES YOU!_

 _Like Daddy does..._

 _Daddy hates you!_

 _BECAUSE YOU'RE A SLUT!_

"Zelda," the doctor's voice cut through the screaming, "are you with me?"

"Y-yes," she stammered and he nodded.

"How are you doing?" he asked, eyes kind. He was nice.

 _Like him?_

 _Wanna fuck him?_

 _Bet you do..._

"N-not so good," she mumbled and the doctor scowled.

"Still hearing voices?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why you didn't want to talk to Doctor Aran?" he asked in his kind voice.

 _She wasn't nice..._

 _She was mean!_

 _CRUEL!_

 _Like HIM..._

"She scared me," Zelda mumbled, ducking her head in shame. She picked at her bandages and the doctor chuckled.

"Did you know Doctor Aran served overseas? She was military, did her service, got her doctorate, and went into this field to help people that need it... People like you Zelda."

"She's cold," Zelda could barely speak the words and chanced a glance up at the doctor. He smiled warmly at her.

"She's a bit anti-social, I'll give you that... Daisy here says you panicked at breakfast today when another patient touched your hand by accident-"

"Ike," Zelda gripped her hands into fists, "his name is Ike."

"Yes that's right, Ike," the doctor nodded approvingly. "Why did him going for the same cereal bother you?"

"It-it was him touching my hand," she said and the doctor looked to Daisy for confirmation.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked carefully.

 _He wants to know..._

 _What does it matter?_

 _What's wrong with this Ike?_

 _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!_

"That he was... sorry and I could have the cereal," she answered honestly.

"And then you ran?"

"Yes."

"Did you take the cereal with you?" he asked and Zelda froze, fingers curling the edges of her bandage. "Zelda, answer me: did you take the cereal?"

"What?" she felt her panic rising.

 _He brought it to you..._

 _Now you're in trouble!_

 _MEN ARE TROUBLE!_

 _You should know that by now..._

 _Idiot..._

"Daisy here found this," he held up the notes from Ike in his hand, the blue scrawl making Zelda's heart race, "in your room. He brought you the cereal, didn't he?"

"H-he I don't," Zelda shook her head furiously, "I don't know."

"Zelda," Doctor Mario took off his delicate looking reading glasses and rubbed his eyes with some puffy fingers, "I'm going to break a doctor-patient confidentiality promise with you. Ike was a soldier, much like Doctor Aran. However, Ike went through some terrible things," he shook his head at some thought that accompanied his words and continued, "and now classifies people-"

"NO!" a shriek tore from the hallway and immeadiately Zelda was on her feet, eyes hunting for a way out.

 _Get out!_

 _QUICK!_

 _They'll hurt you!_

 _They're hurting someone..._

 _YOU'RE NEXT!_

Daisy went to the door, just as it crashed open, the man with longer blue hair running into the room. He looked around wildly and his crazed eyes landed on Zelda.

Terror seized her heart and she wanted to run as he ran up to her, but it was as if she was frozen to the spot on the worn tile. "Help me please," he begged, holding up bleeding wrists.

"Marth!" Daisy gasped and leapt forward, already snapping white sterile gloves on her hands to take care of his wounds.

"Marth," Doctor Mario's voice boomed out, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" he cried out indignantly, eyes begging with Zelda to understand. "You're not safe you're not you're not-"

"Marth," Daisy grabbed his arm and guided him to the chair Zelda had been sitting in, whispering soothing words as she began to use liquid stiches on the wounds. She looked up to the doctor and spoke in a calm voice, "He needs to get to a hospital."

"Marth!" a deep voice shouted and Zelda looked into the doorway to see Ike standing there, blood on his shirt. "Marth!" he ran forward, only to be stopped by two orderlies roughly grabbing him and throwing him against the wall.

"Calm down Greil!" one of them snapped and Ike let out a stream of words that Zelda didn't need to speak the language to understand were curses.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKER!" Ike snarled in words she could understand and jabbed an elbow behind him. It connected with a pained grunt and Ike used the situation to his advantage, turning his body and smashing his arm into the other man's face.

"IKE!" Doctor Mario screamed at him, but Ike was already kneeling beside Marth, worry creasing his brow.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked softly and looked to his bloodstained wrists. "I'm going to kill him," he said in a deadly serious voice.

"What happened?" Doctor Mario asked in confusion as the orderlies recovered from their assault.

"That fucker in the room down the hall," Ike said in a steady voice, head held high, "has got to go."

"Who?" the doctor was trying to keep calm, Ike's eyes unwavering in their glare around the room. His eyes landed on Zelda and immeadiately the look softened, his face flushing. He turned his eyes back to Marth, whispering to him in words she didn't know, but that the two men obviously did as Marth responded in kind. The orderlies approached and Doctor Mario motioned for them to stay back, watching as Ike pulled Marth to his feet.

"He needs a medic, now," he said, eyes landing on Daisy who nodded.

"I've called for an ambulance, don't worry they'll be here shortly," she said and Ike nodded. His eyes darted to Zelda and she couldn't help but lock his gaze, fear and something unknown paralizing her. He looked away after a moment, red coming to his cheeks.

 _You want him..._

 _He wants you..._

 _You know what happens next..._

The orderlies finally stepped forward and Zelda watched Ike tense as they gripped his shoulders. "Come on Greil, back to your room," they said in menacing tones and Zelda watched Ike's face go alarmingly neutral.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," he said each word in a clipped angry tone, power in each syllable. They let him go and he rolled his shoulders slowly, eyes looking back to Zelda.

"Ike I believe you have an appointment with Doctor Aran now," the doctor spoke up and he nodded, looking to a very pale Marth. They exchanged foreign words, and then he was gone, the orderlies following him out. "Zelda," Mario's voice pulled her from trying to figure out what was going on, "I think you should leave now." It was a dismissal, and she gladly took it.

XxX

Zelda skipped lunch, more than happy to avoid any and everyone that wanted to talk to her. She was more than happy just sitting in her room.

 _SO BORED!_

 _Go find Ike..._

 _Do things with him..._

 _For him..._

 _WE KNOW YOU WANT TO!_

Zelda cringed and put her hands over her ears, willing the shouting to stop. A soft knock on her door made her jump, and she looked up to see Daisy standing there with a sealed bag of chips. "Can I come in?" she asked and Zelda nodded once. "I'm almost done for the day but I thought I'd check on you after that... escapade Marth and Ike turned your appointment into. How are you?"

"I'm... Is Marth okay?" she changed topics, not liking the answer to 'how are you'.

"Oh he'll be fine, just lost some blood," Daisy said dismissively. "I think Ike felt bad about barging in and most likely scaring you... He wanted me to give you these," she held out the bag of chips.

 _HE'S THE SHADOW!_

 _WE TOLD YOU!_

 _NEVER SAFE!_

"He..." Zelda's voice trailed off as she watched Daisy set the chips on her bed.

"He's a good guy Zelda," she said with a small smile. "Don't forget that he's going through his own trauma, just as you are... but between us girls, I think you've made quite an impression on him."

"Me?" Zelda asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm," Daisy said with a wink, "I think so. Anyway," she smiled and smoothed her scrubs, "I have to go. I have a date with my boyfriend tonight... I think he's going to finally propose," she clapped her hands excitedly and walked out of Zelda's room, leaving her alone with the bag of chips.

 _From Ike..._

 _You like him..._

 _Pathetic..._

 _To him you're nothing more than another cunt..._

 _He'll use you..._

 _And be done with you..._

 _Just like everyone else..._

 _Don't give into that bullshit he's selling..._

 _Not like you've done... before..._

Zelda grabbed the bag off the bed and opened it, grabbing a barbeque flavored chip slowly. She knew that now he probably expected her to thank him, and by all rights she should but... could she? Could she talk to another man? After everything... how could she?

 _You can't..._

 _He's just going to hurt you..._

 _Again and again..._

 _You'll always get hurt..._

 _And no one will be able to help you..._

 _NO ONE!_

 **XXX**

 **Poor Marth! Who hurt him? We will see my friends... we will see. Thanks for reading and a special shout out to my review leaving badass people nahte123456, Paradigm of Writing, and concisponci! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda hid in her room for the rest of the day. She was scared to leave, terrified of what could possibly await her outside her designated walls. She sat on her bed, thinking and fearing. Thinking and fearing. Ike's face swirled in her brain, made her heart race and the voices scream.

 _You want to fuck him._

 _Stupid slut..._

 _He'll fuck you._

 _And then leave you..._

 _Leave you tied up for the next guy..._

 _And the next..._

 _And the next..._

 _And the next..._

 _IT NEVER ENDS!_

She cringed, trying to avoid the yelling and shouting in her head. "Breathe in..." she mumbled, her lips barely parting for fear of a scream lurching forth from her gut. "Just... keep breathing..." Never before had breathing been so hard.

"Zelda?" Peach's voice made her jump, blue eyes wildly hunting for the voice not in her head. "Baby how are you doing?"

"N-not so good," Zelda admitted and Peach sighed, sitting carefully on the edge of her bed.

"Is the medicine helping at all?" Zelda stared at the slightly darker pink scrubs than the night before, wondering if everything this woman owned was pink. Slowly Zelda shook her head, eyes looking away. "Aw honey I'm sorry," Peach reached out a hand and Zelda shied from the comforting hand. "Zelda... can I ask you something?" Peach asked as she retracted her offending hand.

"Yes," Zelda responded carefully, worried about what she wanted to ask.

"Were you abused?" Peach's voice was soft, concern etched onto her pretty features. Zelda narrowed her eyes in confusion.

 _YOUR FAULT!  
NO ONE ELSE'S!_

 _WHORE!_

"I-I-" Zelda couldn't find her voice, couldn't deny what she wondered every day. She leapt to her feet and took off out of her room, her crumbling and burned wall in mind.  
 _Even that place isn't safe..._

XxX

Zelda sighed happily as she made it to the wall, touching a soot-stained brick as one would caress the cheek of a long awaited friend. She sat on top of the crumbling wall, eyes looking out over the tall fence covered in razor wire at the top. It went as far as she could see; briefly she wondered if they had fenced the whole world while she was locked away. "Goddesses," she breathed as she pulled her knees to her chin, resting her head there as she breathed in the fresh air, "I really must be losing it."

"Oh," a soft deep voice was easy to ignore at first, just another in her head or so she thought, until she felt eyes on her. Terror making her heart speed up, she looked up, right into the eyes of Ike standing there. He looked startled to see her, almost ready to bolt himself.

 _RUN!  
You're all alone with him out here..._

 _Did the slut plan this?_

The voices were loud and she was having trouble drowning them out as he stood there, eyes wide as he stared at her. "Hi," he barely breathed the word after a moment and took a half step forward. Zelda tensed, bracing to run and he held up his hands, immediately halting his progress. "I'm not gonna hurt you, please don't run." She glanced at his clean clothes, noting the dark black shirt under the short sleeve top much like her own.

"What do you want?" she asked boldly, proud of the strength in her voice.

"I... was gonna sit," he said with a grin tugging up one side of his lips. "I usually sit out here... I'm kinda surprised you found it, but I guess you would... being what you are," he mumbled the last part and Zelda tensed as the voices screamed in unison.

 _HE KNOWS!_  
"What's that?" she asked, voice so soft she wondered if he had heard her until redness colored his cheeks and he looked away.

"An angel," he said and Zelda lost it. She laughed, her first laugh in a long time. Head thrown back, mouth open, teeth flashing... She stopped after a moment, realizing he was serious.

"You... you think I'm an angel?" she asked and he tensed, looking defiant.

"I know you are," he said firmly and she blushed violently as she hid her face behind her knees.

"I don't see it," she admitted and he shrugged.

"I do," he said as he sat down on the bricks a safe distance from her.

"So you see angels?" Zelda asked, ignoring the voices that screamed at her to run.

"Angels, humans, and demons," he replied with a nod.

"Who's a demon?" she asked as she rested her chin on her knees again, looking at him curiously in the setting sun.

"The bastard down the hall from Marth," he growled out and Zelda tensed at the anger in his tone.

 _He's going to hurt you..._

"What's Marth?" Zelda asked, ignoring the voices some more, even though she had to wonder if they were right.

"He's a human," Ike said with a tone that suggested she knew.

"What are you?" He tensed at her question, blue eyes widening. His mouth opened slightly before he shut it slowly. "What are you Ike?" she asked, testing his name on her tongue and watched as a beautiful grin split his lips.

"You know my name," he said in awe and she shrugged.

"Daisy told me," she said, wanting to set the record straight. He made a noise of realization and nodded to himself. "So, what are you?"

"I... was human," he said carefully, hands gripping the brick wall so tightly his knuckles were white. "Now... I think I'm something in-between human and demon."

"Why?" Zelda scooted ever so slightly closer to him, curious about this man in the long sleeves. It dawned on her that this was the most she had spoken to anyone, let alone a man in a long time, and she tried not to worry over what that meant.

"Because of what happened to me," he said, eyes on her feet as she stopped just out of arm's reach from him.

"What happened to you?" she asked and he looked up from her shoes. Their eyes locked and she saw a heartbreaking amount of sadness in his dark blue eyes.

"Too much," he said after a moment, looking away. "What about you?" he asked as he looked back, the sadness badly hidden behind curiosity.

"Me?" she squeaked the word, the voices latching onto that with a vengeance.

 _He wants to know..._

 _Wants you to do it all to him..._

 _DO IT!  
DO IT YOU- _

"Yeah, what brings you here?"

"I tried to kill myself," she said, omitting the rest. His eyes searched hers, worry creasing his brow.

"Why would an angel want to die?" he asked, more to himself than her.

 _Because you're no angel..._

 _Are you whore?_

"Ike!" Peach's voice cut through the silence around them and he groaned as he slid off the wall.

"I know she keeps my sneaking out a secret," he said as he turned to Zelda, "but sometimes I wish she wasn't here." Zelda offered him a shy lip twitch, her best attempt at a smile and he held out a hand. "Need help down?" She got of the wall without his hand and he sighed as he lowered it. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked again and she looked up into his curious blue eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. Why was talking to him easy?

"Because of what happened to me," she said and tensed at the voices.

 _WHAT YOU LET HAPPEN!_

"What I let happen," she amended and the voices purred consent of her changes. Ike's eyebrow rose up, obviously wanting her to say more. "Why do you wear long sleeves?" she asked to change the subject and his eyes hardened, hands coming up to tug the sleeves lower onto his hands.

"No reason," he mumbled. "I should go and so should you." With that he took off, just as Peach shouted his name again. Alone standing by the ugly wall, Zelda felt a weird swirling in her stomach she hadn't felt in a long time.

 _You..._

 _Like..._

 _Him..._

 _Unbelievable..._

 _You think you'd learn..._

XxX

After she returned to her room when the sun began trekking down the sky, Zelda found a bag of chips, one red apple, and a sealed packet of powdered doughnuts sitting on her bed. Under the apple was a note, Ike's handwriting bringing a shy tiny smile to her lips. 'Daisy had said you weren't eating, Peach said you didn't eat last night so here. Flush the note down the toilet so they don't find it. An angel needs her strength so eat. Maybe later we can talk? -Ike'

Her expression faltered at the last part. Talk? Talk to him again? Could she? How could she? Something must have possessed her earlier to make her speak so much to him before. Did he want that all the time?

 _He wants more..._

 _GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS!_

 _Before he takes it..._

A knock on her door made her jump, and she looked up to see Peach standing there, a pink smile on her lips as she looked at the feast before the very guilty Zelda. "Still getting presents I see," she said in a knowing tone and Zelda blushed. "What does the note in your hand say?" Peach moved into the room, holding out a hand for the note. Wary, Zelda placed the note in her hand and Peach smiled as she read it, handing it back to Zelda with a wink. "You like him?"

"Wh-what?" Zelda felt her panic rising and Peach's smile faltered.

"Honey it's not a bad thing, you aren't the first to get a little crush on our resident hottie. I'll be honest though, he wasn't leaving notes for anyone else so... take that as you will," she said the last five words in a sing-song voice, a smile on her lips as she held out Zelda's medicine in a cup for her. "You want my advice?" Tentatively Zelda nodded. "The tiny blue pill makes you sleep, don't take it and leave your door cracked open four inches at lights out."

"Why?" Zelda asked curiously and Peach gave her a conspiratorial grin.

"Because then Ike can come say hi in here and I don't get in trouble for you two sneaking around outside on the cameras."

XxX

Zelda wasn't sure what to do. She stared at the tiny blue pill, wondering what she should do.  
 _YOU AREN'T SAFE!  
LOCK THE DOOR!  
BARRICADE IT!_  
 _Don't fall for a man's lies..._

 _Not again..._

 _Take the poison and let him do his thing..._

 _Maybe you'll sleep through it this time..._

 _Maybe..._

A soft whine escaped her lips as she popped the tiny pill into her mouth, wanting to fall asleep and stay asleep through whatever he had planned for her. She couldn't go through that again. Not again.

 _Even though you wanted it?_

The voices sickened her, made her stomach lurch and she laid down, shutting her eyes against their harsh words.

"Angel?" Ike's voice was soft, quiet in the near dark. "Are you awake?"

"Go 'way," she mumbled, the sleeping pill already taking affect. She felt him draw near and her body spasmed in panic.

"Here," he whispered, his face very close to hers. Warmth enveloped her and she felt her eyelids dropping to hide him from view without her consent. She felt the warmth shift and she vaguely realized what he did as she felt sleep pulling her in. He had pulled her blanket over her to keep her warm. "Goodnight... Angel."

 **XXX**

 **Just a little update! Thanks for reading this chapter, and thank you, yes YOU for reviewing last chapter (of course that is addressed to the ever amazing concisponci). Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Zelda knew she was waking up, the sun streaming in from the tiny window warming her face. She stretched under the blanket, a shy tiny smile coming to her lips as she remembered how she ended up under it. A quick glance around her room revealed a pile of clean clothes stacked neatly on the chair and a blue box of cereal on top of that.

She stood up and moved to the box, a more confident smile on her face as she saw the note under it. 'I hope you slept good Angel. I'll be out by the wall after breakfast if you're interested in talking. -Ike' A shudder ran through her at that. Could she trust him? Sure he'd brought her food and didn't try anything the day before but she knew all too well that sometimes it didn't start right away...

 _He wants to fuck you._

 _Go to the wall..._

 _Do what he wants..._

 _DO IT!_

She cringed against the cacophony in her head and jumped as the door to her bedroom opened. Daisy stood there, medicine cup in hand and a smile on her lips. "Good morning Zelda!" she beamed and Zelda tried to slow her breathing. "Are you okay?" In an instant Daisy's voice held so much concern it eased a bit of Zelda's fears.

"I'm okay," she mumbled as she grabbed the box of cereal and sat down on the edge of her bed. "How did your date go last night?" Daisy beamed at her and held out her left hand. On her ring finger sat a modest diamond set in a golden band. "Congratulations," Zelda said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, I was so excited I barely let him finish the spiel he had practiced for the occasion!" she covered her mouth and laughed into her hand. "But enough about me... How are things going?"

 _Tell her you still hear us!_

 _Let her judge you!_

 _She's doing what her family wants..._

 _At least someone is..._

 _DISAPPOINTMENT!_

Zelda cringed and held out her hand for the medicine. "Are they that bad?" Daisy asked and Zelda nodded, a quick jerk of her head.

 _YOU NEED US!_

 _You can't get through a day withou-_

"Morning," Ike's deep voice cut off the internal berating and Zelda jumped, heart pounding at the sight of him. He was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt today, forgoing the short sleeve shirt on top, and his hair looked damp. She felt the urge to run her fingers through it, a fact the voices sneered at.

"Ike you cannot be in here," Daisy said in a warning tone and Ike looked past her to Zelda, a small grin on his lips that screamed that they shared a great secret.

"I'm sorry Daisy," he said with a sigh, "but I didn't get my sanity pills this morning so-"

"Ike Greil you stop," she snapped and Zelda tensed, not liking the tone the nurse had. "I gave you all the medicine I was supposed to and we both know you didn't take everything," she pointed at him and Zelda watched Ike roll his eyes before exiting the room. "That man..." Daisy shook her head and Zelda smiled to herself as she raised the cup filled with pills to her lips.

XxX

Zelda practically ran to the wall as soon as she had showered, her wet hair hanging heavily onto her back as she neared and slowed her pace. There he was, sitting with his eyes closed and legs crossed. He almost looked fake, like a painting of a warrior, and Zelda took a moment to appreciate the view.

Ogling him?!

 _Disgusting!_

 _How much of a slut can you be?!_

As if sensing her presence he jolted and looked over at her, a charming grin coming to his lips as he slapped the bricks next to him. "Good morning Angel," he said and she blushed.

"I have a name," she said boldly and he tilted his head, the blue strands shining in the morning light.

"Can I know an angel's name?" he asked and she let out a nervous laugh as she moved forward, terrified and excited to get closer to him.

"I'm not an angel," she said and he opened his mouth to object, "and my name is Zelda."

"Zelda..." he spoke her name as if it were an ancient mystery, a soft smile coming to his lips as he watched her sit. Zelda felt a small whine threaten to leave her throat as she sat just outside of arms reach again.

"Why do you think I'm an angel?" she asked as she situated herself on the wall next to him. He sat there for a moment, eyes searching hers and finally he sighed.

"Because you have something about you that just..." he shrugged and turned to face her better. "Okay look this is... I-" he stopped and stared at her, a nervous look in his eyes. "It's something I saw from the very second I laid eyes on you. You just seem too good for this world." Zelda stared at him, his words stirring up unwanted feelings in her stomach. "I know it sounds dumb but I promise I'm not making it up."

"I believe you," she said in a soft voice and he gave her a relieved grin.

 _Believing his lies..._

"So... Will you tell me why you tried to kill yourself?" he asked after a moment and she tensed up.

"No," she said in a soft tone and he shifted, scooting slightly closer to her. "I can't I can't I can't I-" she gasped in terror and shock as Ike's hand found it's way to her leg.

 _He's going to hurt you!_

 _Hurt him first!_

His hand was by her ankle, not high enough to suggest he wanted more, but she screeched and jabbed out with her leg. He let out a hiss of pain as her foot collided with his thigh and she leapt off the wall. "Don't touch me!" she snapped and he sat there looking stunned as he rubbed his thigh where she had kicked him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he stood up, eyes on her like she would strike him again. "I didn't mean to do anything other than comfort you," he added and she stared at his thigh that he was favoring now.

"Will it leave a bruise?" she asked softly, worried now that the moment was over.

"If it does," he said with a shrug as he leaned against the wall, "it won't be the worst mark on my body."

"You have scars?" she asked and he stared at her for a long moment, seemingly contemplating something.

"I have a few," he answered cryptically and she moved back to the wall, leaning against it like he was, albeit a bit farther away this time.

"Me too," she whispered and he looked at her.

"Other than your wrists?" he asked and she nodded carefully. "Where?"

 _WHERE THE WHORE WANTED IT!_

 _Slut..._

"I don't- I can't-" she fumbled over her words and he pushed off from the wall, hands gripping the hem of his shirt. Zelda watched, worried as he turned his back to her and began lifting the dark green fabric from his skin.

 _Wants you to see him..._

 _You want to see him..._

Zelda gasped as his back was revealed. Scars, ugly, raised, and angry stretched across the surface of his skin. They were obviously made by someone strong that knew what they were doing. "My back and my arms have them... It's why I wear the long sleeves. It freaks people out you know?" He dropped the shirt and turned back around, eyes not meeting hers. Zelda felt a flurry of emotions in that moment. He had just shown her his scars, no doubt part of what fractured his mind. She felt the urge to hug him and found herself moving towards him. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. "Do they bother you?" he asked in a hushed voice, almost as if he was scared she'd run if he gave his voice any volume.

"I have scars too," she said in lieu of a better answer and he bowed his head. "Thank you for showing me yours."

"I'll keep no secrets from an angel," he said in a hoarse tone and Zelda suddenly realized she had stepped very close to him. "I uh," he took a step back and ran a hand through his hair, "should go I have an appointment with Sam and if I'm late-"

"Who?" Zelda asked as he was turning to go.

"Doctor Aran," he offered over his shoulder as he started to walk away. Zelda tensed at his words.

"Do you like her?" she asked in a worried tone. Ike shrugged casually and smoothed his shirt.

"I served with her. She's helping me. Nothing more than that," he said and started walking off again.

"Do you trust her?" Zelda called after him and he turned around with a grin.

"Yes I do and so should you, but the question is do you trust me?" She watched him walk away, the voices telling her a swirling confusing mess of words.

 _Do-_

 _You-_

 _Trust-_

 _Him?_

"Yes," Zelda whispered to the air around her. She trusted the scarred soldier's words. If only she could have told him that.

XxX

"How are you doing today Zelda?" Doctor Mario's voice washed over her in waves as she sat in her spot on the other side of the desk. She had her head down, her fingers picking at the bandage she really should have Daisy change. "Zelda?"

"I'm fine," she said, looking up at him. Images of Ike's back danced in front of her eyes and she swallowed hard.

"How are the voices? Still hearing them?"

 _Oh yes..._

 _We'll always be here..._

"Yes," she responded softly, hands clenching into fists.

"Are you going to your appointment with Doctor Aran?" he queried and she nodded.

 _Trusting him..._

 _It's a mistake..._

 _Just..._

 _Like..._

 _Last time..._

"Very good," he said approvingly and made a note in her chart. "You seem to already be doing a little better," he added as he looked up and Zelda met his gaze. "Can you tell me what you think is helping you the most?"

 _The man..._

 _The slut found a man!_

"I guess the medicine," Zelda lied and the doctor tilted his head as he scratched at his mustache.

"I know you haven't been here long but I expect you to attend group sessions... I have one in a few hours that-"

"Who goes to those?" Zelda asked, heart skipping a beat as she thought of Ike.

"Various patients," the doctor said, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "Is there someone in particular you want to see?"

"I don't..." She took a deep breath and started again. "I don't do well with a lot of new people." It was a safe lie. She didn't.

"Zelda do you think we can talk about why you tried to commit suicide?" he asked and she tensed.

 _TELL HIM!_

 _See what the good doctor says..._

"I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly and he stared at her.

"Staying silent about it will not make things easier Zelda," he reprimanded gently. "You need to talk about it in order to-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped and leapt to her feet, wanting to run, wishing she could go to the wall, go to Ike and the scars he showed only her...

 _Why do you think he showed you?_

 _Wants to earn your trust..._

 _Get you to feel for him..._

 _Like before..._

 _Like HE did..._

"No no no," Zelda shook her head against the voices' words. She couldn't believe that. Wouldn't. She needed to have someone she could trust. Someone. Someone.

"Zelda?" She jumped as she realized Daisy was standing in front of her. When had she come into the office?

"What?" Zelda asked nervously and Daisy looked at her, sadness in her eyes.

 _She pities you..._

"Honey let me take you back to your room," she reached out a hand and Zelda scrambled away from her fingers, falling on her side as she landed on the floor. "Zelda!" Daisy gasped and tried to help her, but Zelda scrambled from her hands and knees to her feet and made it to the door. She threw it open, mind set on one place. The one place she could go.

 _You're not safe there..._

 _He's with Doctor Aran now..._

 _No telling what they're up to..._

She clamped her hands over her ears and ran away, trying to outrun the voices that taunted her down the hall.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Who do you feel more sorry for? Zelda or Ike? Special thanks to Purple Mercenary and concisponci for reviewing last chapter! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda burst forth into the garden, eyes landing on a stranger in the middle of the dying plants. He stood tall, a sneer on his lips as he turned to face her. She cringed from the hate in his eyes, wondering if she should turn and run. "Hello there," he called to her in a deep booming voice that made Zelda shudder. She looked at his big nose and dark narrowed eyes, his flaming hair too bright for his tanned skin, "I'm Ganondorf, what's your name?"

RUN!

He's dangerous...

Zelda couldn't agree more with the voices as they urged her to flee, but she found herself rooted to the spot in terror. He advanced towards her, the perfect image of a predator about to pounce on his prey, and Zelda tensed as he drew close. "Can't you talk?" he asked as he got within a foot of her personal space. She nodded, wanting and willing her feet into an action they seemed reluctant to take. "Well don't be rude girl, talk." She flinched at his command, the words bringing forth a memory she didn't want to recall.

XxX

" _What happened?"_

" _I went with him to the party and he gave me a drink..." she hurt, hurt in places she didn't know she could hurt. Her father's eyes grew angry, a heavy hand slapping her across the cheek._

" _You spread your legs for him didn't you?"_

" _I-I didn't want to!" she insisted, a hand coming up to hide her cheek that felt as if it had been burned with the hottest iron from the fire._

XxX

Zelda jolted back into the moment, screeching as she realized Ganondorf had his hand on her cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he purred at her and she shoved his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed at him before trying to run off. He grabbed her arm roughly, his massive hand easily wrapping around her thin appendage.

"Don't try to fight me girl, ask the faggot down the hall, it doesn't end well," he whispered and she froze in absolute terror.

 _The demon..._

 _This is the demon..._

 _WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU RUNNING WHORE?!_

 _Because she wants this..._

 _Wants to be used again..._

 _And again..._

 _Like the slut she is._

Zelda reeled from the insults, trying to pull her arm free from his grip that tightened like a boa constrictor. Where was Ike? She needed him.

 _He's with the doctor..._

 _Getting whatever he wants..._

 _You waited too long..._

"Ganondorf," Daisy's voice was like a blessing from the goddesses behind Zelda. The man loosened his grip on her arm and she yanked it free, backpedaling and turning around to face the nurse. "Why are you out here? You're supposed to be in your therapy session with Doctor Aran now." Did that mean Ike was free?

"She's still talking to the soldier," Ganondorf sneered and Zelda cringed at the sound of his voice along with the unspoken insinuation.

"Be that as it may," Daisy said firmly, "you know you're supposed to wait outside her door. Go," it was a command and Zelda tensed as Ganondorf brushed past her, an involuntary shudder rocking her body as his shoulder brushed hers.

"Until later," he whispered as he passed and Zelda whined, not liking the sound of that at all.

XxX

She made it back to her room in a terrified fog of confusion. What had he meant by that?

You know what he meant...

She shuddered at the implications and sat on her bed, drawing her knees to her chest. "Hey," Ike's voice at her door made her jump and she looked up at him standing there, two bags of chips in his hands, "you okay Angel?"

"I'm not an angel," she said and he grinned as he stepped into her room, tossing a bag of chips on the bed for her.

"That's a matter of opinion," he said with a shrug as he moved to sit in her chair. She ducked her head behind her knees, not really feeling up to talking to him right then. "Zelda?" he called out hesitantly and she chanced a glance at him. "What's wrong?"

"Your meeting with Doctor Aran ran over," she said, deciding the lesser of two evils was the better to admit to. He tilted his head slightly, confusion in his eyes.

"No it didn't," he stated firmly. "I talked to her for twenty minutes and then left when her fiance called. He's overseas they don't get to talk much I know what that's like so I left."

"I was told her talking with the soldier took longer than normal," she said, feeling heat crawl up her cheeks and he scowled.

"She was talking to a soldier, just not me," he sighed the last few words as he leaned back in the chair, eyes on her curiously. "Who told you the appointment ran long?"

"A different patient," she said, hand coming to rub her arm where Ganondorf had gripped her tightly.

"Who?" Ike asked again, eyes falling to her hand rubbing her arm. "Zelda did someone hurt you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"I..." her mind flailed for an excuse, something to tell him, and he shook his head.

"You can trust me Zelda, I wish you knew that," he sounded so sad she felt her heart speed up at his words. "I won't hurt you, all I want to do is help."

"Tell me about the demon down the hall," she whispered in a terrified tone and Ike's eyes hardened.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Ike growled out and she flinched from his tone. Immediately his eyes softened and he leaned forward in the chair. "Angel please I'm sorry look," he sighed and scratched at his blue hair for a moment. "The man is evil, plain and simple. If he even looks at you it's bad. He hurt Marth when I wasn't around, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him hurt you."

"Why do you care so much?" she asked in a careful voice.

"Apparently it's part of my craziness, or psychosis," he rolled his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. "I find in others a person needing protection because I feel like I failed to protect the ones I was supposed to."

"Who?" she asked curiously and he shook his head slowly.

"My whole squad," it was a whisper and barely that, a pained string of words that made Zelda want to comfort him.

"What happened?" she coaxed and he ran a hand down his face, eyes distant in a memory she was pretty sure he didn't want to remember.

"We were ambushed on a routine patrol," he said with a sigh. "A group of about thirty guys jumped us and took us hostage." He looked to Zelda and she stared at him, wanting and not wanting to know what happened next. "It's how I got my scars," he pulled at his sleeves as he spoke, looking away from her. "They killed them, every last one, and I had to watch my men die before me. They wanted information we didn't have if we wanted to give it to them. They beat me, whipped me, burned me, cut me... They held me captive for three months before an airstrike forced them to evacuate. Another patrol found me in the rubble." He shook his head, tears shining in his eyes as he stood up. "I need to go I can't-"

"Ike," Zelda leapt to her feet, not wanting him to leave, "stay, please." He looked at her, eyes focusing on her and he shook his head.

"Daisy will get mad if I'm in here, Peach won't mind though if you want me to stop by later-"

"Can we go to the wall?" she asked and he hesitated, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"I have a group meeting, then it's visiting time."

"Visiting time?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, Elena always comes by..." he trailed off as Zelda felt her face fall. "Elena is my mom, she comes by to say hi." Immediately Zelda felt better and looked up at him again. "You can come with me if you want, she's really nice you'll like her."

"You think she'll be okay with that?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, we run out of things to talk about and she loves embarrassing me with stories from my childhood. It'll be fun, if you wanna come. It's up to you." Zelda picked at her nails nervously, mind trying to work out what she wanted to do. She looked his hopeful face over and decided.

"I'd... I'd like that."

"Alright," he grinned and nodded to the door. "Wanna come to group with me? Marth's spot will be free. It's boring as hell but I guess it helps."

"Uh," she thought for a moment and shook her head. "No I'm going to stay here."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll come by when Elena gets here alright?" With that and a grin he left her room, leaving Zelda to sit back on her bed. She winced as she tried to grab the bag of chips and stared at her arm. Curious, she pulled up the sleeve and gasped. A massive bruise in the shape of a hand print covered her upper arm.

 _Marked..._

 _Just like before..._

 **XXX**

 **Poor Zelda... Poor Ike too. Sheesh this one's sad right? Shout out to my reviewers last chapter concisponci (the ever amazing) and FireEmblemNerd0909 (the also amazing) let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda devoured the chips ravenously, even tilting the bag to get every last crumb and piece of flavored powder from it before she set it aside. What should she do now? She had no way of knowing when Ike's mother would get there, what would she do to pass the time?

 _You act like he'll come back..._

 _HE WON'T!_

 _Stupid girl..._

She tensed up at the harsh words and leapt off her bed, wanting to escape the horrific yelling in her head. A shower sounded good she decided and went into her little bathroom, staring at the tiles absentmindedly as she took off her shirt. Her eyes fell to her reflection in the bathroom mirror, drawn to the horrific bruise on her arm. She suddenly understood why Ike wanted the long sleeves to hide his scars, if anyone saw that they'd panic.

 _He's going to come back..._

 _The man from the garden..._

 _He's going to come back and finish what he started..._

She shuddered at what that meant, knowing full well what Ganondorf wanted.

 _He wants what HE wanted..._

 _Then he'll let whoever wants you have you next..._

As quick as her shaking hands could manage she removed her pants, pointedly not looking at the scars there between her thighs. She stepped into the shower and turned the knob, letting the freezing water hit her full force. A shuddering gasp escaped her lips and she sank down to the tiles beneath her feet. Tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked as she felt the water begin to heat up.

 _Why's the whore crying?_

The voice was a sharp sneer, a voice she knew all too well.

 _Don't you want it? You wanted it then... You wanted me, wanted us to go that far... You just needed a push..._

"I didn't want that, I didn't want that," she rocked back and forth, eyes on the drain. She watched the water swirl down, wishing she could follow it wherever it went. There was a knock on her door and she jumped, terror making her chest seize up. She stood up, carefully unfolding herself as she went. As she pulled her towel around her body tightly she opened the door, gasping in shock at Ike standing there. His eyes widened in stunned shock, flicking over her quickly before he stumbled back.

"Fuck," he breathed as his legs hit the bed and he sat, eyes flicking down her again.

 _You like it..._

 _Like him lusting after you..._

 _Wanting to fuck you..._

"I didn't mean to," he motioned to her towel-clad body and she blushed violently, stepping back to the bathroom. "I'm so sorry." He turned his head away, red flooding his cheeks. She looked at him, took in his tense posture, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the sheets. He shifted on the bed, eyes flicking to her again. "Do you want me to go? I-I can go-"

"No," Zelda insisted quickly, holding up a hand, her towel held tightly with the other. His eyes flicked over her again and she felt her gut twist.

 _Drop the towel for him..._

 _Just..._

 _Let..._

 _Go..._

She gripped the towel tighter and shook her head. "Just give me a second to get dressed," she said and he nodded, eyes straying from hers to her body. His mouth worked for a moment, almost as if he forgot how to speak. She lowered her arm and his eyes hardened, locking with her dark bruise.

"Who did that?" he asked, horror in voice as he stood up. Zelda stepped back quickly, terrified he'd try to touch her. He froze in his movements, eyes still locked on her arm. "Zelda, Angel who did that?"

"The demon," she whispered and his hands clenched to fists. "Ike it's okay I'm okay Daisy stopped him-"

"I'm going to kill him," he growled out and Zelda shook her head quickly.

"No, then you'll be in a whole lot of trouble," she pointed out and his eyes moved to her face. "If you get in trouble who's going to keep me safe?" She hoped manipulating him worked, sent out a silent prayer for it to work, and was rewarded with him grinning slightly.

"You want me around?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes I do... Now let me get dressed and we can go," she stepped back into her bathroom and pulled on her clothes quickly, forcing her eyes away from the mirror as she smoothed her hair down. Once she was dressed she glanced in the mirror, nodding at her reflection. "You can do this," she said, hoping she was right.

XxX

They walked together down a white hallway, the light green and blue flecks in the tile the only color as they moved, not exactly side by side. Ike cast her a relaxed grin and she smiled nervously at him in response. Could she do this?

 _Meeting his mother..._

 _Didn't you meet mine?_

She cringed at the voice and tried to drown it out by talking to Ike. "So what does your mother look like?"

"You'll know her when you see her," he said with a grin as they came to a set of double doors guarded by a bored looking orderly. "Hi Frank," Ike acknowledged the guard who grunted in response as he opened the door for them. They stepped into a room Zelda had yet to see. Here the windows were open, the walls a calming blue, and the people smiling. Families of patients gathered around small round tables, hugging and speaking. Some were even laughing Zelda noted as a woman threw her head back and bellowed out a hearty laugh as if the world held no sadness. Her hair was as dark and as blue as Ike's, and when she turned to them Zelda realized this had to be his mother.

"Ike!" she beamed at him, love dripping enough from the one word she spoke to make Zelda feel insanely jealous of the love this mother showed her child. Why hadn't her mother been like this? Elena moved towards them and Ike met her halfway, scooping her up in a hug with a grin a mile wide on his lips. After a moment he pulled back and looked to Zelda, her wishing she hadn't agreed to come along. This... she couldn't do this.

 _She'll know what you are..._

 _Not an angel..._

 _Nothing so sweet..._

 _Not for you whore!_

"Zelda," Ike's voice was kind as he pulled Elena over to her, "this is my mom Elena, Elena this is Zelda she's new around here."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Zelda," Elena beamed a happy smile at her and Zelda sensed she meant it. No false pity, no pity at all. She liked her Zelda decided immediately. "Ike usually brings Marth-"

"Marth got hurt," Ike growled and Elena's face whipped back to her son, eyes losing the happiness as she studied her son's face. Zelda watched, wondering what the woman was looking for.

"Ike honey you can't blame yourself," she said gently, laying a soft hand on his covered arms. Ike stared at her for a long moment, a silent conversation passing between them that Zelda felt awkward witnessing. "So," Elena turned back to Zelda with a smile once more, "let's sit and girl I can tell you so many stories about this one." She turned to an empty table and Ike followed her, glancing at Zelda.

"You okay Angel?" he asked softly and she nodded.

 _NOT AN ANGEL!_

She ignored the voice and moved to an empty seat, watching as Ike carefully chose a chair so there was space between them.

"So," Elena looked between them, her mind obviously connecting dots that Zelda was sure she was imagining, "why are you here Zelda?"

"Mom," Ike's voice was firm, gentle but commanding and Zelda watched another silent exchange. "We've all got our problems let's not talk about them."

"Of course," Elena nodded, eyes flicking to Zelda. "I own a bakery downtown, did you know that? A little tiny shop we do cakes and cookies and pies... Oh Ike did you know Elincia is getting married?" Zelda looked to Ike to see him grin.

"Who finally managed to get her to say yes?" he asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh some man she met in her travels, he seems nice and I've got an order for her bridal shower and the wedding cake," Elena beamed proudly and Ike shook his head.

"How's my little sister?" he asked after a moment.

"Mist is doing well... baby number two on the way, we'll have another bundle of joy in our family in about a month," she pulled a thin phone from her pocket and held it out to Ike who grinned and showed Zelda the picture. She recognized the gray picture of an ultrasound, the baby looking quite squished in it's temporary home.

 _Children..._

 _Can you have those?_

 _After everything..._

 _I doubt it..._

She looked away, wondering if Ike wanted kids of his own some day.

 _Not with you!_

 _No one will..._

 _If you even can..._

"Let's hope this one doesn't take after his uncle and find ways to take off his diaper huh?" Elena teased and Ike chuckled, a blush crawling up his cheeks as he handed the phone back to her. He looked to Zelda and Elena spoke before he did. "This boy would strip down and run around naked all day if you didn't watch him. Somehow, don't ask me, he would work himself out of those baby clothes the second you had him dressed! I have so many pictures of him at home crawling around butt naked for the world to see..." she laughed and Zelda smiled, a giggle working out of her. "When he got older he decided he was going to cut his own hair one day-"

"No," Ike groaned the word and ran a hand through his hair.

"He got into my sewing kit and found my scissors while I was baking cookies. I walked into our living room to find him surrounded by piles of blue hair and a smile on his face. You were so proud of yourself mister," she laughed and Ike shrugged self consciously.

"I didn't like how the one lady cut my hair so," he motioned with his hand and looked to Zelda. "Needless to say that never happened again."

"Your father was so mad," Elena shook her head and Ike mirrored the motion. "Can you believe it's been ten years already honey?" she asked in a sad voice and Ike took her hand gently. She looked to Zelda and sighed. "I found the love of my life when I met his father. I knew the moment I saw him that I was going to marry him and I was so happy when I found out he felt the same... then came this boy," she squeezed Ike's hand affectionately and he grinned, "then Mist, and then I had my hands full and swore no more." Ike chuckled and looked to Zelda.

"I wasn't that bad," he confided and Elena snorted.

"Not that bad huh? Mister stayed out all night every night when he turned sixteen, joined the army at eighteen, scared me half to death-"

"I like to think you handled it well," Ike countered with a sigh and Elena shook her head with a sad smile. "Next time you visit you'll have to bring some cookies for Zelda," he said as he looked to the silent observer. "She makes the best you'll ever have trust me."

"I do," Zelda said softly and his eyes searched hers for a long silent moment. A grin slowly curved up the corner of his lips and he held out a hand. She stared at it, knowing she wanted to take it, knowing if she did she was undoubtedly showing him that she trusted him, and slowly she reached her hand to his. Her hand shook as she laid it down on top of his, limp and sweaty in his warm calloused palm. She could feel Elena's eyes on her, but all she could do was stare at his hand laying under hers, making no move to tighten it's grip as he grinned at her.

 _Foolish girl..._

 **XXX**

 **Sorry this update took awhile I may or may not have Gotham being added to Netflix (can I hear some love from fellow Gobblepot shippers?) and Assassin's Creed Syndicate coming out (sorry Jacob, but no one will ever replace Ezio and Edward as the sexiest assassins ever. Yes they are tied at number one) to blame... Special thanks to my review leaving awesome people Tsubasa (the guest), Paradigm of Writing, and (if you don't know by now you haven't been paying attention) concisponci! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


End file.
